1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The plasma display panel (or device) displays an image by emitting electrons with a high voltage, exciting inert gas sealed between substrates of the display panel by the emitted electrons to emit ultra violet rays, and exciting phosphors to emit visible ray. Due to such characteristics, the plasma display panel is relatively sensitive to the temperature of the display panel and the environment when being driven, compared with other flat display devices. Recently, the plasma display panel displays high quality images regardless of temperature by dividing the temperature of the display panel or the environment into several sections and changing the driving waveform or the operation environment depending on the temperature. Driving the plasma display panel by dividing the temperature sections prevents an over-discharge generated at a relatively low temperature and a low-discharge generated at a relatively high temperature when a same driving waveform is applied.
However, dividing the temperature of the display panel into several temperature or environment sections causes another problem. A typical problem is that flicker, i.e., twinkle, occurs when the driving waveform is changed depending on the temperature section. The flicker phenomenon causes the user to feel that a moving image in the plasma display device is disconnected. In other words, the user can recognize that the image quality of the plasma display device is lowered as compared with other display devices.